


My Chance

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Complicated Relationships, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Derek, M/M, Male Slash, Sassy Peter Hale, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Derek tells Stiles that what they have is purely sex and that they have to keep it secret. He thinks no one in his family knows he's gay and he's scared to tell them. Stiles agrees..until he's fed up being he only one without a love story. Enter Barry Allen, newly discovered that he's gay himself and crushes on Stiles. They go to homecoming and then start a relationship, purely romantic and nothing sexual. Stiles is getting his sex from Derek and his romance from Barry, perfect right? It is..until Derek doesn't like anymore and asks Stiles to end things with Barry. Does he give Derek a chance?





	My Chance

"It's sickeningly sweet. Ugh, I think I have cavities."

Derek jumped a bit before he turned to glare at his uncle. "Security here really sucks. What the hell are you doing here?" 

Peter shrugged idly, not phased at all. "I lost a bet with Laura and now I have to babysit you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"What bet?" Derek asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not important. Point is...when are you just gonna admit that you screwed up? That you like this boy more than you let on and go up there and claim your territory?" Peter demanded exasperatedly. 

Derek tensed and blushed, "I...I don't know what-"

"Oh cut the crap." Peter stopped him and rolled his eyes.The he gave a tired sigh. "Look, we all wanted you to come to the conclusion on your own. Derek...we know you're gay. Or at least also into guys. Yeah, some of the older relatives aren't hyped about it but Talia doesn't care as long as you're happy....and you're not. You're avoiding pack to go screw your secret lover, you're tensing yourself out _and_ you're not happy because you're letting some other jackass come in and take what's yours!"

"I...I..."

"You don't have to respond. Just do something about it." And with that, Peter left. 

Derek watched him go before turning his attention back to his supposed secret lover. Stiles Stilinski. Their relationship started out of the blue but it quickly became an addiction. Due to both of their family's traditional ways they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Stiles came out to his father after an incident, and since it was just the two of them, their bond was closer and now stronger...Stiles has tried to ask Derek to come out, no matter the out lash, but Derek wasn't ready. He had a bigger family and said family was more influenced and in the publics eye. He didn't want to become the scandal that would set them back in any way. So he told Stiles that whatever they had it was just sexual and had to remain a secret. 

Stiles didn't like it, often dropped no to subtle hints, but agreed to the terms. 

But now things were changing and Derek was...worried. 

He told Stiles they could never be boyfriends, and part of him, a selfish part, assumed Stiles would just stay single until they could move away and be together away from the prying eyes of this place. Though they couldn't proclaim their love or lust to each other in public they remained single. Sure Derek's allowed himself to be seen partying, maybe even kissing some girls just to keep suspicion off of him, but he was single.

The previous weekend he had stayed home. Most of the family was out doing their own thing and he thought he could sneak out and be with Stiles and come back without anyone asking him questions. Before he leaves he checks social media...and sees Stiles had gone to homecoming. He wasn't sure which would make Derek less angry or jealous, seeing Stiles with a girl or a guy. If it were a girl he would assume he was just trying to throw people off like him. But it wasn't a girl...it was that nerd Barry Allen from bio. Derek spent the night keeping up with their updates, getting more pissed off and jealous with each picture. 

He had gone to Stiles' house and snuck in through the window. His senses let him know that the Sheriff had stayed home to wait up for Stiles. When Stiles and Barry were at the door, Barry saying goodnight, the Sheriff apparently interrupted a kiss like most dads do on homecoming. A flustered Barry said his final goodnights before dashing to an old modeled car. 

The Sheriff and Stiles got into some light hearted banter about Stiles dating, Stiles defending Barry of being a good guy, and the Sheriff claiming no one was good enough for Stiles. It went on until the Sheriff told Stiles to be good and wished him goodnight. He had asked for the night to graveyard shift so he could be home when Stiles went off and be the when he came back. 

Upstairs, Derek startled Stiles but he seemed unphased after that. He asked Derek if he'd sensed his horniness from far away. Stiles didn't at all mention Barry or homecoming or what he was wearing. Derek, jealous and unable to properly communicate his emotions just told Stiles to turn around and bend over. Derek would state his claim. 

Skip to a week and a half later of stalking and Derek has a pretty good idea of what's going on. 

Barry is new to accepting who he really is and is crushing on Stiles. He wants to take things slow because he's not ready for anything too far. Stiles is okay with that. They're dating. The most they do is kiss. But they go on dates, they hold hands, they text each other, call each other sweet nicknames, they carry each other books or walk the other to class. All the romance stuff Derek won't give to Stiles, Stiles is getting from Barry. And all the sex Barry isn't giving Stiles, Stiles is getting from Derek. 

* * *

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked him after pulling Derek into the boy's bathroom. 

"I was heading to class, but it's an easy A. You wanna screw around a bit?" Derek asked with a small smirk before leaning in to kiss Stiles. 

Stiles pulled back. They never kissed. Just fucked. Kisses were for Barry apparently. 

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." Derek played dumb. He could guess what this was about. 

"You're asking teachers to put us together for projects." Stiles began  
"You're one of the smartest people here." Derek immediately defended.  
"You told Danny to ask me if I wanted to come to the basketball team's party."  
"It's a fun night and you've been working hard this year."

  
"Derek stop!" Stiles said a little loud, his voice echoing in the empty room. He and Derek locked eyes for a moment before Stiles got less subtle and more direct. "We're not dating. We're fucking and we have to keep it a secret. That's what _you_ said. That's what _you_ wanted."  


Derek didn't want to answer that so he instead demanded, "Does Allen even know about us?"

Stiles hadn't really been expecting Derek to ask about that but Stiles shook his head. "He's experimenting being with a guy. It's not permanent. He's going back to Central City next year. This is just..."

"What? _What_ is it Stiles? Because it looks like a relationship to me! And if you're in a relationship then that means I'm your side piece! And I have a right to know that!"

"What even is this right now? I wanted a relationship with you but _you_ said _no_! You said you were fine with just fucking! And you were with those girls!"

"I only ever kissed them! I never had sex with them!"

"I'm not having sex with Barry either!" 

They locked eyes again, each of them panting because of their outcries, not wanting to back down. Then Derek spoke.

"I want you to end it with him. Be with me...I'm ready."

"No...you're not. Derek, coming out takes guts. It is easier these days but...it's still..." Stiles struggled for the words. "Come out because _you_ want to...I'm not forcing you."

"Where...where does this leave _us_?" Derek asked. 

"I...I want love and romance. Flowers and gifts, dances and carnivals...I want a high school sweetheart...and I like Barry." This time as Stiles looked at him it was with a more sheepish look. 

"Do you want Barry? Do you love him?" Derek was afraid of the answer but he had to ask.

"...I don't know." Stiles replied honestly. 

"So I have a chance?" Derek clarified. 

"If you love me more than you fear the consequences then...yeah. Look...Derek I have to go."

Stiles was about to leave when Derek stopped him, turned him around, and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. When he pulled back they were both breathless again but for a different reason. "Tell Allen and give him a fair warning. I want my chance." 


End file.
